Arun
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Ingatan Jimin patah-patah, dia banyak keliru. Termasuk tentang perasaannya pada dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. MinV. [chapter 4, end]
1. Chapter 1

**Arun**

 **(One of three)**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

 _Arun_

.

Jimin kembali dari komanya dan hanya mampu membawa ingatan yang tak sampai separuh. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat bagaimana caranya mengikat tali sepatu. Hal-hal sederhana sekalipun dia lupakan. Dia jadi seperti anak kecil yang polos dan butuh pengasuh. Di sinilah aku, di sinilah dia, di rumahku. Aku merawatnya dan sedikit demi sedikit membantunya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak saja?"

Sudah waktunya makan siang, dan kami tak punya apa-apa untuk disantap.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Bohong, seingatku kau bisa."

"Jangan andalkan ingatanmu yang payah itu."

Jimin tertawa dengan sindiranku yang sarkastik. Tapi memang benar adanya, dia payah. Aku tak tahu dari mana ingatan yang seolah meyakinkannya bahwa aku bisa memasak itu. Tidak, aku tak tahu. Aku tidak pernah becus untuk mengolah bahan makanan. Aku adalah lelaki yang hidup dari _junk food_ dan makanan yang ku pesan dari restoran. Aku tak pernah memasak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya meracik bumbu.

Ini bukan pertama kali Jimin keliru. Dia sudah sering begitu dan tugaskulah yang meluruskannya, memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa kenyataanya.

Dia sering mengatakan padaku kalau isi kepalanya hampir tak punya lembar-lembar memori yang tersisa sejak kecelakaan hebat itu. Sejak dia bangun dari koma. Katanya, dia memakai hatinya untuk meyakini bahwa dia pernah melakukan ini dengan orang ini, melakukan itu dengan orang itu. Tapi memang, hati yang diandalkannya terkadang salah menerka. Keliru.

Mungkin benar bila manusia tidak bisa mengandalkan salah satu dari hati dan pikirannya. Keduanya bekerja bersama. Mengingat dan memahami, mengingat dan merasakan.

"Kita pesan ayam saja." aku mengetuk-ketuk layar ponselku untuk mencari nomor restoran ayam. Ku lirik sekilas, Jimin memandangiku dengan bertopang dagu. "Halo?"

Aku tak tahu kenapa, ketika aku tengah bertelepon, aku merasakan sebelah tanganku yang menganggur digenggamnya tiba-tiba. Dia menyelipkan jarinya di antara jari-jariku, menjembatani kami yang terhalang sebundar meja makan. Aku melirik.

Ketika aku balas menautkan tanganku di jari-jarinya yang kurus, dia tersenyum simpul. Tersenyum sambil memandangi tangan kami yang saling tertaut.

Hanya saja aku tak bisa ikut tersenyum sepertinya.

Aku bukannya tak senang, tapi aku merasa bersalah.

.

 _Arun_

.

Jimin sering memintaku untuk bercerita sebelum dia tidur. Ya, seperti anak-anak bukan? Tapi dia ingin aku begitu untuk membuatnya ingat, atau setidaknya tahu tentang apa-apa saja yang pernah dia alami di masa lalu. Tentang dirinya, teman-temannya, dan kehidupannya sebelum dia koma. Banyak hal yang ku ceritakan di tiap malamnya, tapi tak seluruhnya dapat ku sampaikan. Sebab, ada beberapa hal yang ku pikir akan sulit Jimin pahami.

Seperti tentang seseorang itu, seseorang yang benar-benar hilang dari ingatannya.

Maka ku simpan cerita itu, hanya sampai dia siap untuk mendengarnya.

Redup lampu tidur menemani kami yang berbaring di atas satu ranjang yang sama. Sudah larut, jam dinding terus berdetik dan bunyinya nyaring di antara keheningan malam. Aku dan Jimin tak saling bicara, hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berbintang. Ya, di atas sana ada bintang-bintang kecil yang tertempel. Stiker berwarna-warni yang mengkilap dalam kegelapan. Khayalku melayang jauh, sembari memikirkan apa yang akan ku ceritakan pada Jimin.

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang memandangi titik-titik kecil yang berkilauan itu. Dari sirat matanya, dia seolah sedang berkelana jauh, jauh sekali.

"Kau ingat tidak? Kau yang menempelkan stiker itu saat kita masih sekolah dulu." ku tunjuk bintang-bintang itu dengan jari tanganku yang teracung tinggi.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Aku yang menempelkannya di sana, menggunakan tangga milik nenekmu," katanya. "Karena kau bilang aku adalah bulan, maka kau adalah bintang, dan kita sama-sama menyinari langit malam yang gelap."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Senyumnya dia kelim di bibir itu, seolah merasa bahagia karena ada hal yang masih diingatnya dengan baik. Memang, dia adalah bulanku, dan dia menganggapku sebagai bintangnya. Ini adalah konsep yang telah kami sepakati sejak lama.

"Tae."

Dia memanggilku. Tubuhnya dia geser sedikit untuk lebih rapat, mendekat padaku. Aku merasakan ia mengadukan dahi kami pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya, menaruh satu tangannya melingkari pundakku.

"Aku bersyukur, setelah aku kembali, kau masih ada dalam ingatanku secara utuh."

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam, teduh seperti daun di dahan pohon.

Aku menyingkirkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang sudah menusuk mata. Sudah lama rambutnya tak dipotong.

"Terimakasih karena kau tetap berada di sisiku," ucapnya, lalu dia memejamkan mata. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang halus berhembus. Dia tidur dengan memelukku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mangadukan kepala kami.

Bukannya aku tak senang, tapi pernyataan cinta itu tak pantas ku dapatkan.

.

 _Arun_

.

Makin hari, ingatannya makin membaik. Ah, aku tak tahu apa memang begitu atau dia yang belajar dengan cepat. Dia sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya memasak ramen. Bagaimana cara menelepon dengan ponsel. Ya, aku mengajarinya seperti mengajari orang yang gagap teknologi. Dia tertawa senang ketika berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselku. Mengambil potret misalnya. Kadang dia iseng merebut ponsel yang ku pegang hanya untuk membuka fitur kamera dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Aku senang melihat perkembangannya.

Tapi aku tak senang dengan tatapan, perlakuan, dan kata-kata cintanya yang sering dia ucapkan padaku.

Sampai suatu ketika dia menciumku, dan kutanya apa alasannya.

Memastikan seberapa besar cintanya padaku, katanya.

"Dadaku berdebar." dia berucap sambil mengelus dadanya dengan gerakan memutar, seolah menenangkan sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menciumku," kataku.

"Kenapa?"

Ah, dia memang inosen.

Dia tak sepenuhnya ingat tentang aku, atau juga hubungan kami di masa lalu. Dia tak ingat.

"Kau hanya tak seharusnya menciumku." gelengku.

"Tae?"

"Aku kuliah dulu." ku sampirkan tasku di bahu. Lalu aku berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku pulang agak malam, kalau lapar masak ramen sendiri saja, ya?"

Memang sudah seperti suatu kewajiban bagiku untuk membantu dia mengingat kepingan memorinya yang tak utuh. Tapi kadangkala aku ingin dia berusaha sendiri. Aku ingin dia menggunakan kepalanya unuk berpikir.

Karena aku belum mampu untuk mengatakan kebenaran padanya. Mengatakan alasan kenapa aku tak pernah membalas perlakuannya. Kenapa aku tak senang dipeluknya. Kenapa aku tak senang ditatapnya. Juga kenapa aku tak senang mendengar pernyataan cintanya.

Karena sesungguhnya ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Sayang, dia benar-benar hilang dari ingatan Jimin.

Dan aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk memberitahunya. Jimin perlu tahu, Jimin perlu mengingatnya kembali. Tapi itu juga membuatku sakit. Membuatku mengingat bahwa aku juga pernah terluka karena Jimin dan ornag yang dilupakannya itu.

Jadi saat ini aku hanya ingin menunggu. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kami.

"Aku pergi." sambil bicara, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku tahu dia berdiri di sana sejak aku duduk memakai sepatu.

"Hati-hati."

"Bye, Jimin-ah."

Ku buka pintu setelah aku berdiri. Aku meninggalkannya di rumahku sendirian.

.

 _Arun_

.

 _ **Continued**_

 _Saya nulis apaan ya? MinV? Oh iya betul. Saya sebetulnya lebih memandang mereka sebagai sahabat, tapi kadangkala menulis keduanya dalam hubungan romantis harus dicoba, saya pikir. Alasannya? Entah. Mungkin untuk menyentuh yang selama ini belum terjamah (?) Tapi bukan berarti saya pindah haluan, heu. Saya tetap setia sama Minyoon kok, dan ChimJin *eehh*_

 _Ini hanya satu dari tiga bagian yang saya tulis. Tiap bagiannya akan berbeda sudut pandangnya. Kalau sekarang giliran Taehyung, bagian dua dan tiga giliran..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Arun**

 **(Two of three)**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku Jimin. Sebelumnya aku adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sebuah universitas swasta. Sekarang aku hanya seorang pengangguran yang mengambil cuti kuliah di masa pemulihan setelah kecelakaan hebat yang merenggut sebagian ingatanku.

Aku tinggal di rumah Taehyung. Dia yang merawatku. Pertama kali aku datang ke rumahnya, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia dengan sabar mengajariku melakukan berbagai hal yang aku lupa. Seperti caranya menggunakan alat makan, atau hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Dia juga secara berkala kembali ke apartemen sewaanku untuk mengambil pakaian dan barangku yang tetinggal di sana. Secara tak resmi, aku telah pindah ke rumahnya sebagai penghuni baru. Jika saja nenek Taehyung masih hidup, mungkin kami akan tinggal bertiga. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal, aku masih ingat itu. Hari di mana Taehyung menangis semalaman dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya.

Satu yang ku syukuri, aku masih bisa mengingat dirinya dengan baik. Aku mengenalinya saat pertama kali aku membuka mata. Dia berkata bahwa dia memanggil namaku berkali-kali saat monitor detak jantungku hanya berdengung dan menampakkan garis hijau lurus yang tak putus. Aku kembali dalam genggaman tangannya, dengan dia yang menangis tersedu-sedan di hadapanku saat itu.

Mungkin memang banyak yang ku lupakan, banyak sekali. Termasuk teman-teman dan lingkunganku. Ada beberapa yang hanya kuingat namanya saja, tapi tidak dengan rupa dan perawakannya. Atau momen di mana aku pernah berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Banyak sekali yang ku lupakan. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mencoba mengingat satu-persatu dari kepingan-kepingan ingatanku yang hilang. Aku mencoba menyusun _puzzle_ yang rumit itu, dibantu oleh Taehyung yang tak pernah bosan bercerita padaku tiap malamnya. Seperti dongeng pengantar tidurku.

Aku memang merasa bersedih karena tak dapat mengingat banyak hal, tapi aku senang karena Taehyung ada di sisiku. Keberadaannya sudah cukup membuatku tenang.

Termasuk ketika dia berbaring di sampingku, di atas satu ranjang yang sama. Dan kami akan memandang langit-langit kamar sementara dia bercerita. Mendengar suaranya membuatku merasa damai, pun ketika aku memeluknya. Itulah yang ku sukai. Aku dapat tidur dengan lelap jika dia berada dalam pelukanku semalaman.

.

 _Arun_

.

Suatu ketika, pagi-pagi, aku menemukannya sedang sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam wadah plastik berisi makanan ke dalam sebuah _paperbag_. Salah satu wadahnya baru dia tutup dan aku sempat mencium baunya. Aku kenal, namanya kimchi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Dia sedikit berjengit terkejut ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf." aku hanya terkekeh. Ku taruh daguku di bahunya dan ku intip apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu. "Mau diberikan pada siapa? Tetangga?"

"Bukan," katanya, setelah membiarkanku menunggu agak lama dalam diamnya. "untuk Yoongi."

"Yoongi?" aku membeo.

"Ya, untuk Yoongi."

Aku berpikir. Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Satu nama di antara banyak nama yang berkelebat di otakku. Mungkin, dia salah satu teman yang ku lupakan. "Rasanya aku tahu nama itu, teman kita ya?" jadi ku katakan saja padanya begitu, sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Hanya, dia tak langsung menjawabku, malah mengintip isi _paperbag_ nya yang telah penuh. Seperti memastikan ada yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Ya." akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku ingin kau antarkan ini pada Yoongi."

"He?"

Dia membalik badannya dan membuatku sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Aku?" jariku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Jelas, aku sedikit terkejut dengan permintaannya.

"Kau belum penah bepergian sendiri lagi sejak kau kembali, 'kan?" tanyanya, konfirmatif, minta aku menjawab iya. Dan aku mengangguk samar menyadarinya. "Sekalian melatihmu untuk mengenal jalan."

"Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?" aku memasang wajah merengut dan ku bumbui nada bicaraku dengan sedikit canda, hanya untuk membuat Taehyung tersenyum, karena sejak tadi dia terlihat sedikit murung.

"Kau ini laki-laki, tersesat bukan masalah." dia memukul dadaku.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin aku yang mengantarnya?"

Aku menangkap tangannya yang dia pakai untuk memukulku tadi itu, ku genggam dia di udara. Lalu ku kecup buku-buku jari itu hanya untuk mencium aromanya yang selalu ku sukai.

"Karena aku ingin."

"Serius, Tae."

"Kau juga harus bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Termasuk dia."

Entah kenapa matanya teralih ke samping ketika dia menyebut teman. Lalu saat mata itu kembali padaku, dan kami saling bertatapan, dia segera memutusnya duluan dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Sampai kapan tanganmu mau berada di pinggangku begini?" kemudian dia hempaskan tanganku dengan kasarnya.

Sejak dulu, dia memang tak berubah.

"Pergilah, antarkan ini ke rumah Yoongi. Aku akan menuliskan alamatnya untukmu. Termasuk peta sederhana agar kau tidak tersesat nantinya."

"Aku akan pergi asalkan saat aku kembali aku bisa memelukmu lagi seperti tadi." pintaku.

"Ah, terserah lah!" dia memutar bola matanya jengah. Aku hanya bercanda, dan rupanya dia sedikit kesal dengan candaan itu. "Lagipula saat kau kembali mungkin aku masih berada di kampus. Aku akan pulang malam lagi."

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku menaiki sebuah bis umum. Rasanya agak sedikit takut. Aku takut salah turun halte. Dalam perjalanan aku tak memutus pandangku dari papan nama jalan atau _banner_ besar yang terpampang. Ini Seoul yang sama dengan yang ku tinggali sebelumnya. Hanya saja rasanya asing.

Aku turun di sebuah halte. Dari petunjuk yang Taehyung berikan, aku masih harus berjalan kaki melewati pertokoan dan gang sempit menuju sebuah kawasan yang sedikit tersembunyi dari jalanan besar.

Aku sempat bertanya pada beberapa orang yang ku temui, untuk memastikan aku tak salah jalan. Akhirnya, setelah jauh menyusuri jalanan yang berkelok dan menanjak, ku melihat nomor yang cocok dengan nomor yang ada pada selembar kertas yang ku pegang.

Nomor 150. Sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang tua, dengan tangga besi usang berkarat yang catnya terkelupas. Dinding bangunan itu sedikit menghitam karena cuaca dan tetesan dari pipa air yang bocor. Aku menengadah, mencari pintu yang harus ku ketuk. Ada kombinasi huruf dan nomor di kertasku. B5. Jika tingkat pertama adalah A, maka tingkat kedua adalah B. Maka aku menaiki tangga yang berdecit itu untuk sampai ke lantai dua. Sambil terus memerhatikan sekitar, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa Yoongi yang akan ku temui. Bagaimana rupanya. Bagaimana suaranya. Bagaimana perawakannya. Karena Yoongi dalam ingatanku hanya sebatas nama tanpa sosok yang jelas. Begitu kabur dan sulit ku terka.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan pintu itu. Tapi ketika ku ketuk, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Memang sedikit tidak sopan, tapi karena penasaran, aku pun mengintip lewat kaca jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis. Gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di dalamnya.

"Apa dia sedang pergi...?" monologku. Aku mendengus panjang. Inginnya aku pulang saja kalau memang orang yang harus ku temui tidak ada di tempat, tapi aku dititipi pesan oleh Taehyung, dan aku tak enak hati jika kembali masih dengan jinjingan _paperbag_ di tanganku. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, duduk di sebuah bangku kayu reot yang berada di samping pintu. Saat menunduk, aku menemukan sebuah pot kecil di dekat kakiku. Pot yang kembang kuningnya sedang mekar. Ada tiga tangkai bunga yang berdiri searah matahari mencuat dari tanah dalam pot itu. Aku sedikit takjub. Bunga kecil yang indah, meski tak ku tahu namanya.

Tak lama aku duduk di kursi itu, aku mendegar bunyi tangga yang dipijak. _Tang, tang, tang._ Aku bangkit dari dudukku untuk memastikan siapa itu.

Harapku, dialah Yoongi yang ku tunggu.

 _Tang, tang._ Dan ketika tangga itu hampir habis, perlahan nampaklah seseorang berpostur mungil yang mengenakan kaus hitam panjang dan celana jeans robek-robek berjalan gontai. Menjinjing kantung plastik dengan ujung-ujung daun bawang yang mencuat dari celahnya. Di puncak tangga, dia berhenti. Wajahnya yang semula terlipat pun terangkat.

Dan mata itu terarah padaku.

Baru kali ini aku merasa terpesona pada pandangan pertama kepada orang lain. Dia begitu... cantik. Meski ada gurat lelah dan sembab di wajahnya yang pucat.

Ada desir aneh yang menyapa dadaku, ketika kami bertemu mata.

"Park... Jimin?"

Ketika dia menyebut namaku, desir itu makin menjadi.

"Kau... Yoongi, 'kan?"

Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Tapi dia tak langsung memberiku jawaban. Hanya matanya yang tak putus menatapku. Ada sesuatu dalam pantulan bening warna hitam itu, tapi aku tak dapat membacanya. Aku tak mengerti. Aku hanya merasa desir itu mencukil satu bagian dalam diriku, sakit. Sakit ketika melihat ada embun di sudut matanya.

"Ya."

Dia mengangguk, dan saat itu pula embun di pelupuk matanya jatuh seperti hujan. Dia menyekanya dengan jari.

"Kau sehat? Lama tak jumpa," katanya.

"Kenapa... kau menangis?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." si cantik itu menghapus jejak lelehan air asin yang membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Dengan kasar dan terburu. Matanya sembab sekali, tapi dia mengulum senyum dengan cara yang manis.

"Aku... diminta Taehyung untuk mengantarkan ini padamu." ku ulurkan tanganku untuk memberikan _paperbag_ itu padanya. Tak sengaja, tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya saat dia menerima. Dan lagi-lagi, ada desir aneh yang ku rasa.

Tubuhku mendadak sakit di bagian yang tak jelas.

"Terimakasih. Masuklah dulu," katanya, sambil memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya. "akan ku buatkan minum. Kau pasti lelah sudah jauh-jauh kemari."

Aku tak sampai hati untuk menolak, jadilah ku anggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. Kemudian aku masuk ke apartemen kecilnya yang sederhana.

Aku merasa asing dengan apa yang ku lihat. Tapi ketika melihat pungung itu aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Seperti aku kenal betul posturnya. Dia yang menghadap konter dapur dan mengambil gelas yang tergantung itu seolah pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan, di mana. Di kepalaku tak ada jawaban tentang ini. Sama sekali.

"Duduklah, maaf tak ada kursi yang nyaman untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

Benar, memang tak ada kursi. Hanya ada empat bantal alas duduk di atas lantai priketnya, mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar kecil. Tidak ada sekat di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa langsung melihat kompor, kulkas kecil, dan selembar kasur tipis yang selimutnya tak terlipat rapi. Tak banyak furnitur di sana. Benar-benar sederhana.

"Ish."

Aku mendengar lelaki berambut hitam itu mendesis, aku juga melihat ada cairan kuning yang jatuh menetes ke lantai. Dia menumpahkan limun dari botol yang dipegangnya. Aku melihat dia tergesa mengambil selebar kain bal dan langsung duduk bersimpuh untuk mengelap lantainya yang basah.

"Biar ku bantu," kataku seraya bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. Aku berjongkok dan hendak mengambil kain bal itu, tapi dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tangannya sedikit gemetaran.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur, jadinya begini." dia sedikit berkelakar dengan tawanya yang tipis.

"Apa kau bekerja di malam hari?"

"Ya," katanya sambil sedikit mengedikkan bahu.

Lalu dia bangkit berdiri selesai lantainya dia bersihkan. Pun dengan aku yang juga berdiri dengan menumpu pada pegangan tanganku di tepian konter. Aku memandanginya dari jarak yang dekat. Dan lagi-lagi, entah ini yang ke berapa kali, aku merasa ada bagian dalam tubuhku yang sakit. Perih.

Padahal kami tak saling bersentuhan, dia pun tak sedang menatapku. Hanya aku yang terfokus padanya dalam pandangku. Tapi rasanya sakit. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah.

Aku memang sering merasa sedih dan tak nyaman setiap kali aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah aku lupakan. Tapi padanya, rasa itu lebih besar.

"Aku... akan mengganti gelas yang ini. Lengket gara-gara tumpahan tadi." ada kekeh yang dipaksakan dari suaranya.

Aku hanya diam memerhatikannya mengambil gelas. Pandanganku tertuju pada sosoknya, fitur wajahnya, dan perawakannya yang mungil dan kurus. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu menaruh gelas di atas konter dengan satu bunyi _tak_ kecil. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain ada di perutnya.

Saat itu aku menerka, mencoba mengira tentang jawaban atas apa yang ku lihat.

"Apa kau sedang—," kataku menggantung. Dia tahu aku memerhatikannya. Dia berpaling dengan sedikit canggung.

"Oh. Iya."

Tangannya masih berada di sana, di atas perutnya yang tak terlalu terlihat menonjol karena tertutup kaos hitam besarnya.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal, tapi tak ku utarakan karena aku tak berani. Kecanggungan di antara kami membuatku begitu. Mana lagi, aku tak tahan kalau teus merasa sakit karena hal yang tak ku pahami.

Akhirnya setelah meminum setengah gelas limun yang disuguhkannya, aku minta diri.

"Anu, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang."

Dia mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Aku mengigit jariku sekilas. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tentang kebiasaan baruku setelah aku bangun dari koma. Memeluk siapa pun yang kutemui hanya agar otakku mendapat stimulan untuk bekerja mengembalikan lembar yang terkubur.

"Anu, Yoongi-ah."

"Ya?"

"Apa boleh... aku memelukmu?"

Matanya sedikit membesar ketika aku mengatakan itu.

"Sebetulnya, aku sering melakukan ini pada teman-temanku supaya aku juga cepat bisa mengingat mereka kembali... dan kamu, aku ingin mengingatmu juga, Yoongi-ah."

Aku tahu ini akan membuat keadaan bertambah canggung di antara kami. Jadi aku hanya melempar mataku dengan gelisah.

"Boleh saja," katanya.

Tak ku sangka dia akan mengamini permintaanku. Di ambang pintu itu, dia berdiri. Bahunya sedikit terangkat ketika dia mengulas senyum.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan kikuk ke arahnya. Satu, dua, tiga langkah yang mengikis jarakku dengannya. Lalu tepat di hadapannya, aku membentangkan tanganku dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Ku rasakan tangannya di punggungku. Dia membalas. Kepalaku di bahunya, dan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku menghirup aroma asing yang menguar dari dirinya. Suatu aroma yang tak ku kenal, tapi betul-betul membuat memoriku seolah berputar jauh ke masa lalu.

Memeluknya membuat desir di dadaku menguat, lama-lama menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Entah, perih.

Balasan pelukannya membuat sesuatu dalam diriku terluka, dan perih itu sebagai reaksinya. Tapi aku tak tahu bagian mana itu, karena kepalaku masih tak bisa mengingat alasan mengapa perasaanku begitu kuat ketika kami berpelukan.

.

 _Arun_

.

"Tae."

"Hm?"

"Katakan padaku siapa sebenarnya Yoongi itu."

Rutinitas malam yang belum berubah setiap aku dan dia memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berbintang dalam kegelapan. Hanya saja aku membawa perasaanku ke rumah, tentang Yoongi yang terus terbayang di kepalaku.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya," kataku. "dia... sedang hamil, bukan? Tapi kenapa dia tinggal sendirian di tempat seperti itu? Mana lagi dia bekerja malam. Apa tidak ada yang mengurusnya?"

Ku lirik Taehyung dan dia hanya diam. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Bukan, bukan marah. Aku seperti melihatnya sedang berpikir. Tapi entah memikirkan apa. Tatapannya kosong.

Kadang aku juga berpikir, Taehyung tak ingin mengatakan beberapa hal, dan aku harus tahu kalau dia ingin aku memahaminya sendiri tanpa bertanya.

Jadi ku biarkan dia tetap diam seperti itu, sementara aku pun turut menerawang jauh, kembali pada siang hariku di kediaman Yoongi. Sepotong kenangan baru yang ku rekam di kepala dan hatiku. Pertemuanku dengan Yoongi.

Juga tentang pelukan kami sebelum aku pamit pulang.

"Tae."

"Hm?" dia hanya bergumam. Ku rasakan ranjang sedikit berderit ketika dia memerosotkan tubuhnya dan benar-benar berbaring meluruskan kaki.

"Aku... memeluknya," ucapku. "dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat itu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Sakit." aku meringis mengingatnya. Rasa sakit ketika aku berpelukan dengan Yoongi dan rasa sakit ketika aku menceritakannya masih sama. "Aku merasa sakit, menderita."

Dia mendengarkanku tanpa merespon apapun, hanya bernapas.

Lantas ku julurkan tanganku untuk meraih pundaknya, ku rapatkan dia padaku untuk ku peluk. Dan saat bersamanya, memeluknya, aku merasakan hal yang jauh berbeda di banding ketika aku memeluk Yoongi.

"Memelukmu, aku merasa sakit itu memudar dengan sendirinya."

Dia masih tak meresponku dengan jawaban, atau setidaknya dengan gumaman. Tidak. Dia hanya diam, seolah menjadi pendengar setia saja.

"Katakan, Tae. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Dia tak menjawab, malah membalas pelukanku dan mengatukkan kepalanya ke dahiku.

"Tae."

"Jimin, aku tak selalu harus memberitahumu segala hal, bukan? Katamu kau menggunakan hatimu untuk meyakinkan diri. Sekarang ketika kau merasakan derita ketika memeluknya, harusnya kau menyadari sesuatu. Tentang alasan yang membuatmu menjadi seperti itu. Karena aku tak selamanya tahu tentang apa yang kau rasakan," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Tae, jangan buat aku berpikir kalau aku telah mengkhianatimu demi dia."

"Siapa yang mengkhianati siapa? Kau bercanda." dia sedikit tertawa. Tadinya sempat terlintas di pikiranku bahwa alasan aku merasa menderita adalah karena aku pernah berbuat salah di masa lalu. Ku pikir aku telah berpaling dari Taehyung yang ku cintai dan memilih yang lain.

"Tae."

"Tidak ada yang terkhianati, tidak ada. Hidupmu bahagia sebelum ini, Jimin-ah," seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia selalu menyingkirkan anak rambutku yang panjangnya sampai ke bulu mataku. "Hidupmu bahagia, bahkan ketika kau bersamanya."

Ah, benar bukan dugaanku? Jika di mengatakan hal seperti itu, seolah terbukti bahwa aku pernah bersama Yoongi. Kalau tidak, kenapa ada samar luka yang ku lihat dari matanya?

Kami saling menerawang pantulan kelereng masing-masing.

"Tae, aku hanya mencintaimu, dan katamu dia hanya teman biasa, bukan—"

"Temuilah dia lagi, jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya."

Dia menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara. Aku tak tahu apa dia mendengarku atau tidak. Mungkin tidak karena ucapan kami bertubrukan di saat yang sama. Tapi ketika dia membalik badannya dan memunggungiku, aku merasa tak nyaman.

"Esok temuilah dia lagi," tukasnya, sebelum dia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

Aku ragu untuk memeluknya. Rasa bersalah di dadaku mengurung. Tanganku bahkan tak lagi bertengger di bahunya.

"Selamat tidur Jimin-ah."

Apa aku telah mengkhianatinya?

Apa hubungan antara aku dan Yoongi di masa lalu?

.

 _Arun_

.

 _ **Continued**_

 _It's Jimin side. Dan tersisa satu bagian lagi sebagai konklusi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Arun**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku adalah seorang pekerja malam. Aku hidup untuk menjual kenikmatan seks di ranjang. Sebetulnya ini hanya pekerjaan sampinganku selain menjadi pelayan di _pub_ , tapi uang yang ku dapat lebih besar. Jadi pekerjaan sebagai pengantar minuman itu malah nampak seperti kedokku saja.

Kehidupanku dengan limpahan uang hasil kencan satu malam itu tak selamanya membuatku senang. Adakalanya aku harus tersiksa karena kebiasaan lelaki yang meniduriku itu berbeda-beda. Ada dari mereka yang bermain dengan biasa, ada yang sedikit nakal dengan _sex toys_ -nya, ada yang agak ekstrim dengan _bondage_ dan _spanks_ kasarnya, ada lagi yang sampai membuatku babak belur karena dipukuli semalaman. Namanya bukan bercinta lagi, tapi hanya sekadar bersenggama seperti binatang, dan kasarnya sama pula begitu.

Suatu ketika aku tetap pergi bekerja meski malam sebelumnya aku harus pingsan karena kelelahan dan luka-luka lebam yang menyakitkan—iya, aku disiksa lagi oleh teman kencanku. Sebetulnya aku tak punya tenaga untuk membawa nampan dan berjalan kesana-kemari mengantarkan pesanan. Berkali-kali aku bersandar di meja _bar_ hanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah. Saat aku kembali ke _bar_ untuk yang ke sekian kali, aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia yang sedang minum sendirian.

"Hei, apa itu di sudut bibirmu?" tanyanya dengan satu sloki minuman yang dia tahan.

"Hasil dari permainan yang sedikit kasar," kataku, sadar kalau dia memerhatikan sudut bibirku yang luka. Lantas aku mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Apa yang terjadi pada seorang lelaki tampan sepertimu di sini? Minum sendirian tanpa teman."

Dia meneguk minumannya dan tersenyum padaku. Gelasnya dia taruh, kemudian dia bertopang dagu. "Aku punya teman, tapi dia tidak suka minum-minum di _pub._ Beda denganku yang selalu penasaran sampai mana batas toleranku terhadap alkohol karena rasa-rasanya aku tak pernah mabuk."

"Tak pernah mabuk? Kau ini apa sebetulnya?"

"Entah."

Kami tertawa. Berbicara dengannya seakan mengurangi sedikit rasa lelahku. Ku akui, dia sangat menawan. Jarang ku temui orang di _pub_ yang masih punya kesadaran utuh. Biasanya mereka mabuk berat, mengoceh tak jelas, dan terkadang melakukan hal tak senonoh. Tapi dia, apa yang ku lihat dari mata dan gelagatnya seolah membuktikan bahwa memang dia tak akan mabuk sebanyak apapun dia minum.

"Mau temani aku minum? Ku bayarkan minumanmu."

Dia mungkin adalah seorang pemuda yang kaya, pikirku.

"Boleh saja."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi."

"Aku Jimin."

Kemudian kami bercengkrama seperti kawan lama, padahal kami baru saja saling mengenal. Hari itu aku tahu bahwa ada seorang lelaki bernama Jimin, yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan lelaki lainnya. Iya, dia berbeda, tapi tak dapat ku deskripsikan apa bedanya. Hanya... aku merasa bicara dengannya seperti bicara dengan kawan yang menerimaku. Nyaman sekali.

Dia pun hanya jadi teman minumku, tak sampai jadi teman kencan. Dia pulang setelah dirasanya bosan dengan minuman, juga pagi yang mulai datang. Katanya, dia ada kuliah yang harus dihadiri. Oh, ternyata, dia masih sangat muda.

Kepulangannya di perempat subuh itu membuatku sedikit berharap kalau dia akan kembali esok harinya.

Nyatanya, dia memang kembali. Dia sering datang ke _pub_ hanya untuk minum dan bercengkrama. Tidak hanya denganku, tapi juga orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Tapi dia juga sering memanggilku untuk menemaninya duduk menghabiskan minuman yang dia pesan.

Pernah suatu kali dia bertanya mengapa aku tak muncul di beberapa malam, dan aku hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu. Ku harap dia paham saja maksudku tanpa perlu ku bicara. Karena dunia malam tidak hanya memaknai satu orang dengan satu pekerjaan saja, tapi ada hal-hal lain yang dilakukan di baliknya.

"Kau sangat cantik, kenapa ada saja orang yang ingin melukaimu?" dia membelai pipiku yang sedikit lebam.

Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia peduli, sku ingin bertanya padanya, kenapa dia punya mata yang begitu jernih?

"Kau kasihan padaku?" aku tahu ini kasar, tapi apa yang harus ku subtitusi untuk mengganti kalimat itu menjadi lebih halus?

"Entah. Aku hanya... entahlah. Mungkin aku sama seperti lelaki lain yang menyukai wajahmu yang cantik, dan menyayangkan lebam-lebam di tubuhmu. Tapi kau bukan hanya sekadar si cantik yang bisa dinikmati keindahannya. Kau pintar, dan kau adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Ah, jadi, ku pikir aku tertarik padamu."

"Oh?"

Aku tak biasa mendengar hal seperti itu terucap dari seorang lelaki yang minum di _pub._ Biasanya mereka akan menyebut kata-kata vulgar sambil meraba tubuhku dengan tidak senonoh.

"Ku rasa kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak nanti, tapi tidak di sini. Bagaimana?"

Dia mengajakku pergi. Seolah menarikku keluar dari duniaku yang hanya terpusat pada malam hari di _pub_ saja.

Anehnya tanpa ragu aku mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

Sayang, esok dan esok harinya dia tak kembali ke _pub_. Ah, aku merasa harapku sudah dibawa kabur entah kemana. Ku pikir aku harus kecewa, kembali kecewa setelah sekian lama tak pernah berharap. Tapi ku pikir juga, kenapa aku menaruh harapan padanya?

Aku menolak beberapa pria hanya untuk menunggunya, tapi aku berhenti melakukan itu ketika aku merasa cukup. Ya, aku kembali pada diriku yang biasa.

.

 _Arun_

.

Hari yang berselang ku jalani dengan sulit. Aku sakit. Sakit berkepanjangan dan membuat pekerjaanku terganggu. Aku lebih mudah lelah dan sering pingsan. Aku tak bernapsu untuk makan. Jika hanya sakit biasa, aku tak mungkin merasa separah itu. Maka ketika aku sampai pada titik jengahku, aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri, dan aku terkejut dengan pernyataan dokter yang duduk di hadapanku dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Harusnya Anda memeriksakan diri lebih awal... ini sudah di ujung bulan ke dua."

Aku mencelos.

Duniaku seakan runtuh seketika.

Aku pulang dengan beban di pikiranku. Rasanya menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tadinya polos pun menjadi runyam. Ya, hidupku mulai runyam sejak aku tahu kalau aku hamil. Entah anak siapa, entah hasil dengan siapa. Lelaki yang meniduriku berbeda tiap malamnya. Siapa yang bisa aku tuntut? Siapa yang bisa aku datangi untuk ku katakan _'hei, aku mengandung anakmu! Tanggung jawab!'_. Siapa?

Aku benar-benar merasa sendirian ketika memikirkan hal itu. Aku tak punya saudara di Seoul, tak punya teman yang benar-benar dekat untuk ku adukan masalahku. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku sendirian.

Aku frustrasi. Hari-hariku sejak vonis itu jadi makin kacau dan aku memutuskan untuk tak peduli. Aku tetap mengantar minuman meski aku tak dapat berjalan baik, aku tetap menemani teman kencanku di ranjang meski sakitnya jadi berkali lipat. Aku abai seolah tak ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku mencoba membangun imaji bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi kemudian kedatangan lelaki yang telah lama tak berkunjung ke _pub_ itu membuat abaiku terkikis.

"Aku hamil."

Aku mengakuinya pada Jimin. Aku mengaku ketika aku tak bisa menemaninya minum dan aku kabur ke belakang _pub_ hanya untuk memuntahkan isi perutku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan..."

Dia seorang lelaki yang pernah muncul dan kembali dalam kehidupanku hanya sebagai seorang kenalan dan teman minum, tapi entah mengapa aku berbicara padanya seolah kami benar-benar saling mengenal. Aku begitu saja membuka aib dan penderitaanku padanya. Aku begitu saja mengadu...

Tapi dia marah padaku. Dia membentakku.

Dia marah karena aku tak acuh pada diriku sendiri, katanya.

Aku menangis karena aku takut. Aku menangis karena dia memaksaku waras dan sadar bahwa keadaanku sekarang berbeda dengan hadirnya nyawa lain dalam perutku.

"Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku tak ingin membentakmu. Aku hanya terkejut dan... kesal." dia mendecak sembari mengacak rambut peraknya. Wajahnya keruh sekali, tapi ada sirat sesal di sana.

Ingin ku bertanya sesuatu, dan akhirnya ku katakan juga,

"Kenapa kau menghilang? Hampir satu bulan aku tak melihatmu datang ke tempat ini."

" _I had a rough time..."_

Dia mengelus dahinya.

Ya, dia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri. Sudah seharusnya aku tahu.

"Aku bergelut dan berdamai dengan diriku sendiri tentang perasaanku, juga tentang perasaan kawan yang hidup denganku selama belasan tahun. Tentang apa sebenarnya kami ini."

Aku memandangnya tak paham. Lantas dia memelukku. Lirih napasnya seolah dia tengah berbalik mengadu padaku.

"Sebelum berjumpa denganmu aku punya satu orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Tapi sejak berjumpa denganmu aku sadar kalau kau juga berharga."

"...kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Yoongi-ah, aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..." dia mencium pipiku lama. "Aku ingin melindungimu juga."

Apa yang ku rasakan mungkin adalah sebuah kasih sayang. Kasih dari seorang lelaki yang ingin melindungiku.

"Malam ini tak usah kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Dia menarik tanganku, membawaku pergi dari _pub_ itu. Dia terus menuntunku sampai kami tiba di tempatnya memarkirkan mobil.

"Jimin-ah!"

Kami sama-sama mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil. Jimin menoleh, pun denganku. Seorang lelaki berlari kecil ke arah kami.

"Taehyung-ah, kenapa kau bisa ke sini? Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?"

Genggaman tangannya padaku dia lepas, beralih pada wajah lelaki yang datang padanya. Dia tangkup wajah itu setelah dia bicara dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Insting, mungkin. Ku pikir kau pergi minum di _pub_ ini karena kau tidak suka pergi terlalu jauh dari rumahmu."

Dia mengusak rambut lelaki itu. Aku hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencariku malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebetulnya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Taehyung..."

Aku mulai menerka bahwa mungkin saja seorang kawan yang dia bicarakan sebelumnya padaku adalah lelaki dengan hidung tinggi itu. Kawan yang hidup belasan tahun dengannya. Kawan yang berharga baginya.

"Ah, siapa itu?"

Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu menyadari keberadaanku akhirnya.

"Yoongi. Dia Yoongi." Jimin yang menjawab. Aku sedikit ditariknya untuk mendekat dan itu berarti tangannya mengait tanganku lagi.

"Ah... Ya. Jimin pernah bercerita tentangmu. Aku Taehyung."

"Aku Yoongi."

Dia mengulum senyum untukku. Aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyum balasan. Bukannya aku enggan, tapi entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa tersenyum lebar. Mungkin karena aku lelah.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Dia memang sakit. Dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang." lagi-lagi Jimin yang menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung untukku.

"Kalau begitu antarlah dia pulang."

Aku hanya tak sangka. Ku kira dia akan menahan Jimin. Tapi tidak. Dia membiarkan lelaki yang menggandeng tanganku itu untuk pergi. Dan mereka berpisah di sana, dengan satu aduan dahi. Aku merasa mereka lebih dari sekadar dekat, mereka mesra.

Apa yang ku lihat tentang Jimin dan Taehyung membuatku sedikit merasa iri. Aku tak tahu, aku tak paham. Aku hanya... merasa tak seharusnya aku berada di antara mereka.

Aku duduk di samping kemudi. Dia yang hendak menjalankan mobilnya itu sempat bertanya padaku apakah aku merasa tak nyaman karena bau mobil atau tidak. Ah, dia peduli. Tapi hati dan kepalaku masih kacau karena keraguanku yang belum juga sirna. Dia punya seseorang yang berharga baginya, jelas dan nyata bahwa orang itu muncul di hadapanku.

Aku ragu dia kembali hanya untuk meninggalkanku lagi...

Maka aku bimbang, untuk menerima dirinya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku atau tidak. Untuk membiarkan diriku sendiri masuk ke kehidupannya atau tidak. Aku bimbang.

Dan kami tak saling bicara dalam perjalanan. Hanya deru mesin yang terdengar, atau juga bunyi klaksonnya yang dia tekan ketika tak sabar menunggu kemacetan.

Ku kira, dia hanya sekadar mengantarku tanpa turun dari mobilnya. Maka setelah berterimakasih aku pergi begitu saja, membawa tubuhku yang terasa berat. Nyatanya, dia terus mengikutiku, bahkan langkah kaki kami yang menaiki tangga itu bersahutan. Dia tetap begitu sampai aku tiba di depan pintu, dan aku menoleh.

"Pulanglah, Jimin..."

Dia menahan pintuku. Aku menyerah. Aku memilih untuk tidak acuh padanya. Ingatlah bahwa aku masih bimbang, dan kebimbangan itu membuatku ingin menjauh darinya, setidaknya untuk sementara sampai aku benar-benar tahu tentang perasaanku sendiri.

"Yoongi-ah."

"Pulanglah, Jimin, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," kataku, seraya menyeret kakiku untuk sampai ke kasur tipisku dan membaringkan diri di sana. Badanku sakit. Kepalaku sakit. Dan dadaku juga sakit, tapi entah di bagian mana tepatnya. Aku hanya merasa tubuhku tak lagi bisa bertahan kalau aku masih terus membuka mata. Aku ingin tidur dan sejenak melupakan segalanya. "Pulanglah."

Aku berbaring menyamping dan memunggunginya, ku tarik selimutku tinggi-tinggi. Aku merasa kedinginan, dan halusnya selimutku membungkus aku yang sakit.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi dan membiarkanmu sendirian." ku dengar langkah kakinya yang mendekat. Aku memang mengabaikannya, tapi tak ku sangka tangan itu akan melingkar di pinggangku. Dia berbaring di belakangku. Deru napas hangatnya menggelitik.

"Pergilah..."

Aku hanya tak mau dia melihatku menangis. Karena aku benar melakukannya ketika dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa menahan lirihku dengan mengulum bibir. Tak pernah ku rasakan pelukan hangat seperti itu, bahkan sehabis satu malam seks dengan teman kencanku. Mereka tak pernah memelukku dengan perlindungan, tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti yang Jimin katakan padaku, mereka semua meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi lelaki ini, dia tetap ingin berada di sampingku meski aku seorang yang hina.

"Jangan menangis, Yoongi. Jangan menangis..." kepalanya terangkat untuk mengecup pipiku lama. "Aku ada di sini, jadi jangan menangis..."

"Hiks... Jiminh... apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"

Kata-katanya malah membuatku semakin ingin menumpahkan air mata. Akhirnya aku berbalik untuk membalas pelukannya. Aku berkeluh-kesah dengan tangisku di dadanya. Aku menangis banyak. Ya, banyak sekali.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku menangis, tapi ketika terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menembus jendela, aku baru sadar kalau mungkin aku telah menghabiskan satu malamku untuk berkeluh-kesah. Aku terbangun masih dalam pelukannya, dan dia lelap di sampingku.

.

 _Arun_

.

"Yoongi-ah, aku mau jadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungmu itu."

Dia datang padaku suatu hari, dengan membawa kata-katanya yang mengejutkanku. Ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tak siap untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang tak ku duga sebelumnya.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Apa kurang jelas?" dia memelukku dari belakang, mengabaikan suara rebusan air yang bergolak mendidih. "Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas bayimu. Biarkan aku—"

"Tapi kau tak seharusnya begini. Tak seharusnya sampai begini, Jimin. Aku... hanya seorang teman yang tak pantas kau berikan perhatian sebesar ini..." aku tak tahan untuk menyela.

"Kau bukan sekadar teman bagiku. Dan sudah ku katakan bukan, kalau aku ingin melindungimu? Aku ingin melindungimu Yoongi-ah, dan yang sekarang ingin ku lakukan adalah menjadikanmu sebagai tanggung jawabku."

"Atas dasar apa...? Kau kasihan padaku?" aku pernah mengatakan ini padanya dulu. Aku takut bila perhatian dan kepeduliannya terhadapku hanya berdasar pada rasa iba dan kasihan. Aku hanya takut untuk mengharap lebih. Aku takut.

"Bukannya begitu..."

Dia membalik tubuhku. Aku menaruh pisau yang ku pegang di _chopping board,_ bersama kentang dan wortel yang baru sebagian ku potong.

"Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, ya, jatuh begitu dalam. Kau lah orang yang membuatku merasa perlu untuk mencurahkan kasihku secara lebih padamu. Aku merasa sakit ketika kau terluka. Aku sedih ketika kau menangis. Aku ingin marah ketika kau menderita dan aku tak di sisimu. Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri..."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatapku dalam segaris lurus.

"Dia juga adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, tapi perasaanku padanya dan padamu berbeda, Yoongi-ah. Dia hidup denganku dalam fantasia yang indah. Dan kau menyadarkanku bahwa aku memijakkan kaki di bumi dengan segala realitasnya. Kau memanusiakan aku."

Matanya mencoba meyakinkanku. Getir yang ku kecap di lidah membuatku gemetar dan tak dapat menyusun kata. Aku menunduk dalam.

"Yoongi-ah."

Dia membungkuk untuk menciumku.

Ya, dia menciumku.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu."

Aroma kaldu sapi menguar, seharusnya aku memasukkan kentang dan wortelku. Tapi kami berkasih-kasihan dan mengabaikan kuah sup yang mendidih.

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku belum sempat memberikan jawaban padanya waktu itu. Tapi takdir memang lucu. Jimin kecelakaan ketika menyetir. Aku mendapatkan kabar buruk ini dari Taehyung yang datang ke _pub_ hanya untuk memberitahuku.

Dia memintaku datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jimin yang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku tak datang dalam waktu seminggu, dan di hari ke delapan barulah aku diam-diam menemuinya di malam hari. Lewat dari jam besuk. Saat itu tak ada siapapun yang menemani Jimin. Hanya dia sendiri, tidur di ranjangnya. Wajahnya penuh derita. Kepalanya diperban.

Pikirku aku tak akan berjumpa dengan Taehyung kala itu. Tapi aku yang hendak pergi berpapasan dengannya di koridor rumah sakit. Dia membawa satu _cup_ kopi panas di tangannya. Matanya berkantung dan menghitam. Dia nampak tak baik.

Aku hanya malu, karena aku tak pernah muncul setelah sekian lama. Aku hanya malu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yoongi-ah."

Aku tak mau menatap matanya.

"Jimin belum juga bangun, sama sekali."

Delapan hari dalam tidurnya?

"Aku tak tahu kapan dia akan bangun."

Kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam keheningan malam di koridor itu. Melihat Jimin dan bertemu dengan Taehyung membuat perasaanku tak jelas. Aku sakit.

"Yoongi-ah, sebelum Jimin kecelakaan, dia sempat bicara padaku kalau dia ingin menjagamu. Menjagamu... dan juga bayi dalam perutmu."

Dia membuatku tertohok. Ada fakta bahwa Jimin tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun pada Taehyung, termasuk tentang aku dan anak haramku.

"Jimin tak akan berbuat sejauh itu jika dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia berbuat sesuatu dengan hatinya. Dia orang yang penuh kasih."

Aku merasa tak pantas. Siapa aku?

.

 _Arun_

.

Hari ke empatbelas sejak Jimin masuk rumah sakit. Aku datang malam itu. Hanya saja aku tak masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Aku berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Sayup ku dengar suara nyanyian yang merdu. Suara Taehyung dan lagunya yang lembut.

Dia mungkin tengah bernyanyi untuk Jimin yang tertidur.

Aku ikut mendengarkannya dengan sedih.

"Jimin, Jimin-ah... Jimin-ah..."

Berkali-kali Taehyung memanggil lelaki itu. Berkali-kali dan terus berulang, sampai kemudian tak ada suara apapun dari dalam sana. Senyap seketika.

Aku memegang dadaku yang berdebar.

"Jimin-ah?"

Debaran yang nyeri.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengar tangis haru itu dari balik pintu. Saat itu aku juga menangis. Aku bersyukur dia masih hidup.

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku tak pernah mengunjunginya terang-terangan selama dia masih koma, dan ketika dia sudah sadar pun aku masih tak berani menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Aku merasa malu dan tak pantas.

Tapi suatu kali, tak tahu ada dorongan dari mana, aku merasa sangat-sangat ingin menemuinya. Ini seperti suatu keinginan yang sangat besar yang harus ku penuhi. Mungkin efek hormonal dari kehamilanku, hingga aku begitu kukuh.

Aku datang ke rumah sakit itu. Aku berniat untuk menemuinya secara langsung, bertatap muka dan menyampaikan permintaan maafku karena tak pernah muncul sekian lama. Ada rasa senang dan getir cemas yang bercampur di dadaku yang ku bawa ke tempat itu.

"Lihat, lihat. Ini Namjoong-hyung, ini Hoseok-hyung, ini Seokjin-hyung..."

Aku menemukan Jimin tengah duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit bersama Taehyung yang memegang ponselnya. Sayup ku dengar pembicaraan mereka. Dari kejauhan terlihat Taehyung seperti sedang menunjukkan foto lewat layar ponsel yang dia pegang.

"Kita pernah berlibur ke Hawaii bersama, dan tanganmu keseleo karena kau jatuh di sana."

Tapi Jimin terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan, dia diam saja sementara Taehyung terus bicara mengenai hal-hal yang tak ku mengerti. Mungkin tentang teman-teman di pergaulannya. Mungkin juga tentang keluarganya, atau hal-hal yang disukainya.

Lama-lama aku sadar, kalau Jimin tak mengingat itu semua.

"Kau ingat Yoongi?"

Dari diamnya yang tak menanggapi, dia seolah tak tahu apa-apa, seolah tengah mendengar cerita baru.

" _Moon,_ kau mengingatku tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya... Ada apa denganmu?"

Ulu hatiku terasa ngilu. Aku tak berani untuk membuat kesimpulan, tapi ketakutanku membuat aku tak kuasa lagi berdiri di tempat itu untuk mengamati. Akhirnya aku pergi.

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku dipecat dari _pub_ karena aku tak menghasilkan banyak uang sejak mereka tahu aku hamil. Akhirnya aku mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi karena aku tak punya pendidikan tinggi, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat-tempat biasa. Yang jadi pekerjaanku saat ini adalah meracik kopi di kedai yang buka pada malam hari. Ya, lagi-lagi aku bekerja malam, tapi sekarang segalanya jelas berbeda.

Lingkungan pekerjaanku yang baru membuatku merasa nyaman. Pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat, apalagi karena aku sedang hamil, mereka memberiku perlakuan spesial. Aku cukup senang karena nyatanya ada orang-orang yang peduli padaku. Ah, aku harusnya sadar lebih awal bahwa dunia di luar _pub_ itu lebih baik. Harusnya aku sudah lama meninggalkannya. Tapi mungkin takdirku untuk berjumpa dengan banyak hal yang pahit dahulu sampai aku bisa merasakan suatu kebahagiaan kecil lewat orang-orang di sekitarku.

Aku gembira, tapi juga menyimpan sedih dalam hatiku. Tentang Jimin. Tentang dia yang amnesia. Aku betul-betul menarik diriku dari dunianya, dari pandangnya sama sekali. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah bagian yang tak seharusnya ada dari kehidupannya. Aku ini... apa ya? Aku hanya merasa tak pantas untuk diingat olehnya.

Pagi itu aku pulang ke rumahku setelah berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar. Aku lelah, aku mengantuk sekali. Aku jadi sangat benci dengan tangga yang tiap hari harus ku naiki. Aku terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi aku harus, mau bagaimana lagi.

Aku menaiki tangga itu dengan susah. Kakiku terasa kebas.

Di pagi yang hening itu entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba teringat pada Jimin. Aku mengelus perutku sekilas.

 _Tang, tang, tang._ Ku pijaki tangga besi berkarat itu.

Mengingatnya hanya membuatku sedih. Aku terus menundukkan kepala, tapi di ujung tangga aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi samping pintuku. Lantas aku pun mengangkat wajah.

"Park... Jimin?"

Aku hanya tak mengira, orang yang selama ini ku hindari muncul di hadapanku begitu saja. Aku diam di tempatku berdiri. Aku menatap matanya, dan dia menatapku.

"Kau... Yoongi, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku tercenung. Dia tak mengingatku. Ah, benar. Dia tak mengingatku. Kalau tak begitu untuk apa dia bertanya, bukan?

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa perih tersayat. Sakit. Mataku mendadak berembun.

"Ya."

Saat aku mengangguk, saat itu pula embun di mataku jatuh. Aku tak dapat menahannya, maka ku seka dengan jariku.

"Kau sehat? Lama tak jumpa," kataku. Mencoba bersikap biasa padanya yang tak mengenaliku.

"Kenapa... kau menangis?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." aku tersenyum untuknya karena aku ingin membuat dahinya yang berkerut itu kendur. Dia seperti tengah berpikir, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

"Aku... diminta Taehyung untuk mengantarkan ini padamu." dia membawa sebuah _paperbag._ Dia berikan kantung itu padaku. Ketika tanganku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangannya, aku merasakan desir yang menyakitkan.

Tubuhku mendadak sakit di bagian yang tak jelas.

"Terimakasih. Masuklah dulu, akan ku buatkan minum. Kau pasti lelah sudah jauh-jauh kemari."

Aku membuka pituku yang terkunci. Dia tak menolak meski sempat berpikir lama. Kemudian kami masuk ke apartemen kecilku yang sederhana.

"Duduklah, maaf tak ada kursi yang nyaman untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

Dia duduk. Aku membuka kulkas kecilku untuk mengambil sebotol limun ukuran satu liter. Ku ambil sebuah gelas, dan aku hendak menuangkan limunnya, tapi entah mengapa aku tak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk mengangkat botol besar yang masih penuh itu. Akhirnya limun yang ku tuang tak tepat jatuh ke dalam gelas, tapi sedikit melenceng, membasahi konter dapurku dan lantai di bawahku.

"Ish."

Aku mengambil kain bal dan duduk bersimpuh untuk mengelapnya.

"Biar ku bantu," dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia memandang tanganku yang gemetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur, jadinya begini." aku mencoba sedikit tertawa, meski rasanya perih.

"Apa kau bekerja di malam hari?" dia mencerna perkataanku dengan mudah. Tak tidur di malam hari artinya aku bekerja di waktu itu.

"Ya,"

Aku berdiri selesai lantai itu ku bersihkan. Dia pun sama. Dia tetap berada di tempatnya sementara aku mengambil gelas baru.

"Aku... akan mengganti gelas yang ini. Lengket gara-gara tumpahan tadi."

Dia hanya diam tak merespon. Ku letakkan gelasku.

Anehnya perutku terasa sedikit nyeri. Aku tak paham kenapa. Ku usap perutku supaya rasa nyeri itu hilang.

"Apa kau sedang—," katanya menggantung. Dia memerhatikan perutku. Aku berpaling dengan canggung.

"Oh. Iya."

Sekarang dia sudah tahu aku sedang hamil.

Dia tak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dia hanya minum setengah gelas limun yang ku suguhkan. Selanjutnya dia pamit pulang.

"Anu, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang."

Kemudian aku pun mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Terimakasih,"

"Tidak, terimakasih." ucapnya.

Dia tersenyum sekilas tapi kemudian jarinya dia gigit dengan gugup. Dia seperti tengah berpikir, seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padaku. Aku memerhatikannya dalam diamku. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menggangguku ketika aku memandangnya. Sakit. Aku berjumpa dengan orang yang ku kenal, tapi dia tak mengenaliku.

"Anu, Yoongi-ah."

"Ya?"

"Apa boleh... aku memelukmu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan permintaannya.

"Sebetulnya, aku sering melakukan ini pada teman-temanku supaya aku juga cepat bisa mengingat mereka kembali... dan kamu, aku ingin mengingatmu juga, Yoongi-ah."

Dia melempar matanya dengan gelisah. Aku hanya bisa terima dan maklum jika dia memang telah melupakan segalanya. Maka aku mencoba bersikap baik.

"Boleh saja," kataku.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Satu, dua, tiga langkah yang mengikis jaraknya denganku. Lalu tepat di hadapanku dia membentangkan tangan, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang ku rindukan, dengan pelukan hangat yang ku damba setelah sekian lama. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku bersandar di dadanya yang menguarkan aroma yang lembut, seolah mengajakku sedikit berjalan-jalan ke masa lalu kami yang punya rasa manis.

.

 _Arun_

.

"Yoongi-ah."

Keesokan paginya dia datang lagi. Aku merasa seperti terbuai mimpi. Dia muncul di hadapanku tanpa ku sangka-sangka.

Katanya, dia membawa banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia utarakan padaku. Tapi sebelum dia bicara, aku ingin memasakkannya sesuatu. Kebetulan bahan makanan yang ku beli kemarin masih bersisa banyak, dan kebetulan juga dia datang di waktu di mana orang duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Maka aku membuatkannya nasi dan lauk sederhana untuk sarapan kami.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Aku hidup sendiri. Sudah suatu kewajiban bagiku untuk bisa memasak."

Sekali waktu, dulu, pernah dia makan di tempatku. Makan sup denganku di meja kecil ini.

"Enak sekali. Seperti buatan seorang ibu," ucapnya.

"Katamu... kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" ku tanya dia yang hendak menyumpit nasinya.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui. Banyak sekali. Mungkin aku akan menuntut satu cerita yang panjang darimu. Tentang kau. Tentang aku. Tentang kita."

Aku menunduk memandang nasi di mangkukku yang masih utuh.

"Ada perasaan yang kuat ketika aku memelukmu kemarin. Mustahil bila tak ada apapun di antara kita jika aku merasakan hal itu. Kita pasti... punya masa lalu yang terikat, bukan?"

Aku terenyuh oleh kata-katanya. Dia mungkin tak mengingatku dengan kepalanya, tapi hatinya condong pada kenangan kami.

"Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan apa yang ingin kau tahu. Tapi habiskanlah dulu sarapanmu."

Aku harus menyiapkan hati. Bercerita padanya bukan hanya sekadar mendongengkan fantasi, tapi juga mengulang kembali apa yang pernah kami alami.

Aku menyampaikan cerita yang panjang. Kami berbaring di atas kasur tipisku yang sedikit lebih hangat dibanding lantai priket. Dia mendengarkanku dengan setia, dia merasa takjub dengan banyak hal, termasuk tentang dirinya yang tak pernah mabuk, dan tentang aku yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi pekerja seks. Tentang pertemuan kami di _pub_. Tentang segalanya yang terjadi setelah itu.

Semakin jauh aku bercerita, semakin dalam aku mengorek luka yang ku pendam dalam hatiku. Aku menangis ketika aku bercerita bahwa aku tak sempat memberinya jawaban di hari itu. Aku menangis ketika aku bercerita bahwa dia melupakanku.

Aku menangis.

" _Uljima..."_

Suaranya yang lembut terus mencoba menenangkanku.

.

 _Arun_

.

Aku terbangun dalam pelukannya. Ini mengingatkanku pada satu hari yang hampir sama dahulu, ketika dia datang ke dalam kehidupanku. Sekarang, dia kembali. Dia ada di sampingku. Tapi tak seperti dulu, yang mana aku melihat wajah tidurnya yang damai itu. Kini dia menatapku dengan matanya yang teduh.

"Memandangi wajah tidurmu adalah sesuatu yang menarik. Tak terasa malam sudah menjelang, ya?" dia tersenyum lembut, lantas mengecup dahiku.

Lama aku tak merasakan kasih sayang yang intim seperti itu. Dadaku nyeri, dan lagi-lagi sesuatu mendesak keluar dari mataku. Tapi mungkin karena aku telah menghabiskannya seharian, yang tersisa hanya sesaknya.

"Yoongi-ah." dia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang rendah. "Aku memang tak memiliki ingatan tentangmu lagi dalam kepalaku. Tapi tolong bantu aku untuk mengingatmu. Tolong bantu aku untuk mengembalikan kenangan kita."

Tiap kali aku mendengar perkataan itu, tiap kali aku menyadarinya, bahwa dia adalah Jimin yang kembali tanpa ingatan, aku bersedih. Tapi dia memintaku untuk membantunya mengingat kembali. Dia ingin aku mengenalkannya lagi pada kehidupan yang pernah kami lewati. Walau hanya berupa cerita singkat.

Dia memelukku lebih erat. Hidungnya di dahiku, pun bibirnya. Bicaranya yang setengah berbisik terdengar jelas di telingaku, mengalun dalam kesunyian malam di apartemenku.

"Bila aku pernah menjanjikan sesuatu padamu, akan ku penuhi sekarang."

Ya, dia pernah berjanji untuk bicara banyak denganku di luar _pub_. Dia pernah berjanji untuk tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendirian. Dia pernah berjanji untuk menjadi ayah dari anak yang ku kandung. Dia pernah berjanji...

Dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan memenuhi janjinya.

Hatiku terasa penuh. Aku melesakkan wajahku ke dadanya. Betapa harapanku terasa berkembang.

"Aku kembali, dan maaf karena sempat meninggalkanmu." dia menjauhkan diri hanya untuk menggapai bibirku. Dia cium aku dengan lembutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-ah." bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku menatap matanya yang kecokelatan. Dia begitu tulus karena aku tak melihat ada kebohongan di sana. Di matanya yang memantulkan bayanganku.

"Terimakasih, Jimin. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku menemukan jawaban mengapa aku terus berharap padanya, mengapa aku terus memikirkannya, mengapa aku merasa emosiku tumpah ruah di dadanya. Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya.

.

 _Arun_

.

 _ **CONTINUED**_

 _Wah, nggak nyangka. Ternyata bagian Yoongi bakalan sepanjang ini hahah. Dan... saya salah perhitungan. Konklusi ada di bagian selanjutnya. Supaya semuanya jelas. Ditunggu ya._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


	4. Chapter 4

**Arun**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

 _Arun_

.

Jimin dan Yoongi hanya bergelung manja di atas ranjang, tak melakukan apapun kecuali saling berpelukan. Matahari sudah lama tenggelam, sudah lama berganti bulan. Mereka membiarkan suara televisi mengisi apartemen kecil itu. Suaranya yang disetel dengan volume sedang kencangnya hanya seperti orang setengah berbisik.

Yoongi bersandar di dada Jimin. Lelaki itu merangkul bahunya. Lengannya kokoh dan hangat. Nyaman sekali. Dia merasa betah berlama-lama berebahan dengan posisi seperti itu, bersama Jimin di sampingnya.

"Itu siapa? Pidatonya bersungut-sungut."

Yoongi melepaskan kekeh kecil ketika Jimin bertanya dengan spontan tentang apa yang dilihatnya dari layar kaca.

"Donald Trump, presiden Amerika."

"Ooh..." lelaki itu nampak serius menonton tivi. Mungkin banyak hal baru yang didapatkannya dari berita. Sejenak Yoongi lupa kalau Jimin masih menjadi seorang lelaki yang tak ingat akan sebagian dunianya. Bahkan sosok presiden Amerika sekalipun.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Hal ini membuat Yoongi ingin tahu, "Berapa banyak yang kau lupakan?"

Jimin menengadah pada langit-langit kamar. Warnanya sedikit kusam termakan usia dan kelembaban. Beda dengan langit-langit kamar Taehyung yang bertabur bintang. Tapi, entah mengapa, walau tempat itu tua dan usang, Jimin merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Mungkin, karena ada Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Banyak. Dan sebagian yang ku ingat adalah sebuah kekeliruan," akunya. "termasuk tentang..."

"Tentang apa?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan sirat ingin tahu. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi juga ingin mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya secara jujur. Dia tak pernah suka berbohong, pada siapapun itu. Pun pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi, aku ingin jujur padamu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu kemarin, aku mengira kalau... Taehyung... adalah orang yang memiliki debaran jantungku ini."

Dia sadar bahwa ada beberapa hal belakangan ini yang kenyataannya berkebalikan dari apa yang dia ingat. Salah satunya tentang Taehyung yang bisa memasak. Taehyung yang dalam ingatannya pernah memasakkannya sup yang sangat enak. Taehyung yang pernah makan berdua bersamanya dengan nikmat. Nyatanya, Yoongilah yang melakoni peran itu. Yoongi yang bisa memasak, Yoongi yang pernah memasakkannya sup. Yoongi yang pernah makan berdua bersamanya.

Sedikit-sedikit ingatan yang tak utuh itu melayang di atas kepala, seperti ketika dirinya dan Yoongi berciuman mesra ditemani bunyi didihan kuah sup yang panas.

"Aku tinggal bersamanya sejak aku bangun dari koma. Setiap hari kami tidur di ranjang yang sama, setiap hari dia mendongengkanku banyak cerita, tiap hari aku makan dengannya, duduk di depan tivi dengannya. Aku sempat menciumnya untuk memastikan seberapa besar cintaku padanya. Tapi debaran itu hanya seperti desir pasir. Sementara ketika bersamamu, debaran itu seperti gelombang tsunami. Besar, dan berbahaya."

Jimin memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih merasa dadaku sesak tiap mencoba mengingat apa yang kau ceritakan padaku tentang masa lalu kita."

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dari wajahnya, Jimin bisa melihat ada sirat antara terluka, terkejut, dan banyak hal yang menjadi satu. Dia mungkin tak punya kata untuk diucapkannya, jadi dia hanya memberi Jimin tatapan seperti itu.

Jimin tahu, kalau kejujurannya mungkin sedikit menyakiti Yoongi. Tapi apa mau dikata, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jimin mengusap dahinya dengan depresif. Dia lelah terus berpikir.

"Aku kesal karena otakku tidak bisa bekerja lebih keras dari pada ini. Aku ingin mengingatmu di sini juga." tangannya masih berada di dahi, dan dia mendengus panjang.

Yoongi menarik tangan itu turun hingga tak lagi menutupi dahi dan wajah Jimin yang keruh.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, jika memang sudah waktunya, kau akan mengingat segala apa yang kau lupakan."

Dia tidak menuntut. Itulah yang membawa sedikit kelegaan bagi Jimin. Lantas dia mengulas senyum dan menggenggam balik tangan Yoongi yang tak melepasnya sedari tadi.

"Apa mungkin ingatan itu akan datang dalam mimpiku?"

Dia merubah posisinya yang semula bersandar pada dinding, menjadi bersandar pada paha Yoongi. Ubun-ubunnya mengenai perut lelaki cantik itu dan ada sedikit getaran yang aneh menjalar ke dadanya ketika ia ingat bahwa ada bayi kecil yang hidup di dalam sana.

"Mungkin saja," kata Yoongi, sembari membelai rambut perak Jimin yang lembut. Rambut itu sudah agak panjang dibanding ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

Televisi masih bersuara. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada hanyalah dari layar kaca tua itu. Tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Yoongi sendiri merasa tak perlu beranjak untuk sekedar menekan saklar lampu. Jimin tertidur di pangkuannya, dan dia tak sampai hati untuk membuat lelaki itu bangun.

"Yoongi..."

Jimin memanggilnya.

"Yoongi-yah..."

Dia sedikit menunduk untuk memastikan apa Jimin terbangun, atau tidak. Nyatanya, mata itu masih tertutup, namun bibirnya terus menggumamkan satu nama yang sama.

"Yoongi-yah..."

Gumamannya lirih. Gumaman yang sedih.

Yoongi terus membelai rambut itu agar lirihan Jimin berhenti. Dia berpaling pada televisi yang baru saja mulai menayangkan film barat. Sementara matanya tertuju ke sana, dia tak tahu kalau dari sudut mata Jimin turun gerimis kecil.

.

 _Arun_

.

Esok paginya, Jimin pulang. Kepulangannya sudah dinanti oleh Taehyung yang ternyata tak tidur semalaman. Tentu, karena Jimin pergi dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Taehyung pastilah tak mengira kalau Jimin akan pergi selama itu. Dia tak perlu bertanya ke mana Jimin, karena dia sudah tahu. Dia sendirilah yang meminta lelaki itu untuk menemui Yoongi kemarin.

"Kau mau ku buatkan sereal?" tanya Taehyung yang hendak membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan di dapur. Tapi Jimin yang duduk di meja makan itu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah Yoongi."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, tapi tak lama dia tutup kembali lemari itu. Dia mengangguk paham. Akhirnya dia kembali ke meja makan tanpa membawa apapun. Hanya duduk menghempaskan diri di kursi dengan sedikit lelah yang dibawa. Ya, dia belum tidur sama sekali.

"Tae."

Taehyung yang semula menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai beralih pada mata Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya diraih dan digenggam, lalu diadukan dengan dahi sempit itu cukup lama. Jimin menunduk dengan tangan Taehyung yang dia genggam.

"Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku," gumam Jimin dengan wajah yang masih terlipat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mencintainya."

Taehyung memalingkan wajah. Kembalinya Jimin membawa perubahan besar. Entah itu ingatannya yang kembali, atau perasaanya yang tak lagi keliru. Tapi jika benar begitu, Taehyung harus menyerah saat ini juga.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya begitu."

Jimin mengangkat kepala. Taehyung menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk membungkus tangan Jimin.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya..." dia menunduk dalam. "Sebelumnya kau telah keliru, Jimin. Kau punya rasa yang besar bukan padaku, tapi padanya. Maka dari itu, aku selalu merasa bersalah... setiap kau memelukku, setiap kau katakan kalau kau cinta aku."

Dia mengangkat wajah hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa bersalah itu lewat matanya. Dan Jimin menangkap itu.

"Karena ada Yoongi yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan itu semua..."

"Taehyung-ah..."

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk mendekat pada Taehyung, dan memeluknya sambil berdiri. Dia tahu ini pasti berat bagi Taehyung, tapi kenyataan dan kejujuran terkadang memang sedikit kejam. Terkadang harus ada luka demi sebuah kebaikan yang lebih besar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sayang padamu."

"Ya, aku juga."

Jimin memeluk Taehyung lebih erat, dan lelaki berambut pirang itu melesakkan wajah di perutnya. Dalam lamunannya, ada sepotong ingatan yang kembali. Ketika dirinya dan Taehyung berbicara tentang apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu.

.

 _Arun_

.

" _Namanya Yoongi, dia lelaki yang manis, murah senyum dan pintar. Dia tahu banyak hal dan berbicara dengannya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagiku. Kami mengabaikan dentum musik dalam_ pub _dan malah mengobrol lama di meja_ bar. _"_

 _Jimin bicara dengan antusias. Bercerita kepada Taehyung tentang hari yang dijalaninya adalah suatu keharusan. Karena mereka adalah dua orang yang tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun sebagai rahasia._

" _Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Taehyung yang menahan_ popcorn _-nya di depan mulut._

 _Jimin yang membuka mulut dan hendak bicara itu terhenti, sejenak matanya dia lempar ke samping, seolah tengah berpikir. Taehyung mengunyah_ popcorn _-nya dengan lamban. Dia menunggu. Satu desah dari Jimin dan tatapan itu kembali terarah padanya._

" _Awalnya hanya begitu, tapi Tae, setiap aku melihatnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar tertarik." Jimin hanya menatapnya sebentar, mata itu kembali jatuh ke tempat lain. Seolah-olah mengatakan kalimat itu adalah sesuatu yang berat baginya. Seperti sedang membuat pengakuan. "Dia dengan segala kerapuhannya, membuatku ingin melindunginya."_

" _Jimin-ah."_

 _Taehyung menaruh mangkuk_ popcorn _-nya di meja. Mendengar pernyataan Jimin membuatnya tak selera lagi. Tapi tidak, bukan karena dia benci Jimin bicara tentang orang lain. Dia hanya... merasa sedikit tak nyaman._

 _Ucapan Jimin membuatnya ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu,_

" _Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang kita?"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Apa sebenarnya kita ini. Hubungan kita." kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menjatuhkan pandangnya tak pada mata Jimin. Dia tentu berpikir untuk mengatakan itu. Sebuah pikiran yang ingin dia utarakan, sebab menyangkut perasaannya juga. Dia sedikit terluka, dan dia hanya ingin memastikan. "Kita sudah lama hidup bersama, sejak kanak-kanak. Kebersamaan kita seperti sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi apa kita ini?"_

 _Jimin hanya memasang dahi yang berkerut tanpa bicara. Sama dengan Taehyung, matanya lari ke tempat lain. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam keheningan, mencari jawaban._

" _Aku ingin tanya, apa yang kau rasakan?"_

 _Jimin punya jawaban. Tapi dia pun tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya diam, dan Taehyung bicara lagi._

" _Aku... aku rasa aku punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar sayangku pada seorang sahabat."_

 _Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya. Ada beban di matanya, Jimin lihat itu. Seolah-olah seucap bibirnya memang tak mudah untuk di utarakan._

" _Kau separuh jiwaku,_ Moon _," katanya. "Tapi aku merasa bersalah jika aku menginginkan lebih."_

 _Wajahnya sendu. Ada segenang embun yang berada di sudut matanya. Sekali dia menunduk, embun itu jatuh. Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Sungguh, dia benar-benar merasa salah telah mengatakan hal itu. Karena sesungguhnya dia takut, takut Jimin berubah membencinya. Takut Jimin pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Apalagi Jimin telah mengutarakan perasaannya tentang orang lain._

 _Taehyung takut kehilangannya._

" _Tae."_

 _Saat itu Jimin memanggil dengan suara rendahnya yang sedikit berbisik. Taehyung merasakan ada lengan yang merangkulnya dengan hangat. Jimin menaruh dagunya di bahu Taehyung, sejenak dia biarkan hidungnya membaui rambut pirang itu. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan perih yang sedikit menggores hatinya saat melihat Taehyung menangis._

" _Kalau begitu biarlah kita tetap seperti ini.. Biarlah tetap begini," katanya, tepat di telinga Taehyung. "Aku sayang padamu. Aku sayang padamu..."_

 _Malam itu adalah penutup hari yang berat. Jimin pulang membawa rasa sesak di dada, pun Taehyung yang ditinggalnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Esok hari, dan esok harinya lagi mereka saling mendiamkan. Bukan dengan sebab saling membenci, tidak. Mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya atmosfer hubungan keduanya terasa berbeda sejak pengakuan itu. Tapi, karena mereka terikat, muncul niatan untuk saling berdamai dengan perasaan dan ego masing-masing._

 _Akhirnya, setelah sampir satu bulan, mereka kembali berkomunikasi. Secara tak sengaja, pertemuan mereka di_ zebra cross _di sebuah persimpangan jalan mengembalikan senyum keduanya yang merindu._

.

 _Arun_

.

Jimin terus datang ke rumah Yoongi secara rutin. Terkadang dia sengaja keluar begitu pagi hanya untuk menjemput Yoongi dari tempat kerjanya dan mengantarnya ke rumah, walau tak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi karena dia masih trauma untuk menyetir sendiri. Dia naik bis dan sedikit berjalan kaki. Tapi itu tak masalah baginya, semua karena Yoongi.

Suatu ketika, Taehyung meminta Jimin untuk membawa Yoongi ke rumahnya. Taehyung hanya ingin merasakan seenak apa masakan Yoongi. Dia yang tak pernah memasak sendiri, dan dia yang jauh dari orangtuanya sedikit banyak ingin tahu bagaimana enaknya masakan yang terasa _'seperti masakan seorang ibu'_ , layaknya yang sering Jimin katakan.

"Begitu, mungkin dia iri aku bisa makan makanan enak buatanmu."

Yoongi hanya tertawa ringan ketika Jimin bercerita. Saat itu dia sedang menaruh zukini dan wortel di atas nasi, hendak membuat segulung _kimbap_ untuk sarapan. Jimin yang menemaninya di dapur sesekali iseng mengambil daging kepiting yang sudah dipotong-potong. Yoongi senang Jimin ada di sampingnya. Tapi, tujuan Jimin datang padanya hari itu membuat Yoongi agak sedikit tak enak hati.

Sudah sangat lama dia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung. Dia dan lelaki itu tak pernah terlibat pembicaraan yang intim. Dia dan Taehyung tidaklah bisa dikatakan akrab. Hanya saling tahu, belum saling mengenal. Jiminlah yang seolah menjadi jembatan bagi keduanya.

Dia merasa canggung jika nanti harus bicara dengan Taehyung. Dia hanya... takut Taehyung tak suka Jimin bersamanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jimin sadar kalau kegiatan menggulung _kimbap_ itu terhenti. Yoongi diam dalam lamunan, tapi segera dia menoleh hanya untuk memberi Jimin seulas senyum dan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau seperti sedang mencemaskan sesuatu."

Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong. Jimin membacanya dengan jelas sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Taehyung akan senang menerimamu. Dia akan menyayangimu juga sama seperti aku."

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dan memberi sebuah ciuman yang menenangkannya.

.

 _Arun_

.

Taehyung memang menyambut ramah di depan pintu. Tapi kecanggungan itu tetap terasa ketika mereka ada di dapur. Jimin, entah sengaja atau tidak, malah menghilang ke ruang tengah sementara dia meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

Yoongi tak banyak bicara, Taehyung pun bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" akhirnya dia mulai bicara ketika Yoongi terlihat memandang kosong bahan makanan yang dibawanya sendiri.

"Oh. Sudah masuk bulan keempat." Yoongi menunduk dan menaruh tangan di perutnya.

"Kau mau buat apa?"

"Apa kau suka _chapjae_?" tanya Yoongi.

"Suka, aku suka." angguknya.

Yoongi mengulas senyum. Sedikitnya Taehyung tahu kenapa Jimin tertarik padanya. Dia punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat perhatian orang teralih. Senyumnya tipis tapi manis. Sungguh, manis sekali.

"Aku tak punya celemek, maaf ya."

"Tak apa." Yoongi menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. Dia pun mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang akan dia olah jadi _chapjae._

"Dulu... aku sering melihat nenekku memasak, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melakukan apapun di dapur." kekeh Taehyung. Dia ingat betul dulu neneknya malah sering menyuruhnya duduk di meja makan dan menunggu masakannya jadi tanpa perlu membantu apa-apa.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa memasak?"

"Tidak." gelengnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau makan sehari-harinya?"

"Makanan yang ku pesan dari restoran. Kalau aku sedang tak malas bergerak, aku pergi makan di luar."

"Tidak pernah memasak sendiri?"

"Kalau _ramen_ aku masak sendiri."

Tak sangka Yoongi tertawa. Taehyung merasa dadanya menghangat ketika melihat tawa itu. Entah mengapa, lagi-lagi dia seolah menjadi Jimin yang terpesona pada Yoongi.

"Padahal memasak sendiri itu lebih hemat, sudah begitu kita bisa tahu apa yang kita makan itu kurangnya di sini, di situ. Memasak itu menyenangkan," ujar Yoongi yang hendak mengupas kulit wortelnya. Dia berhenti sejenak dengan senyum yang terulas. Taehyung hanya memandangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku... terbiasa memasak sendirian, karena tak ada siapapun di rumahku. Aku tak pernah punya teman bicara di dapur seperti ini," katanya. "Aku senang."

Dia sangat manis, dia sangat memesona, Taehyung juga senang mendengarnya berbicara. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Taehyung ingin mengasihinya. Yoongi itu orang baik, dan dia pantas mendapat kasih sayang dari semua orang. Termasuk dari Jimin, atau Taehyung sendiri.

"Yoongi-yah."

"Ya—"

Yoongi hanya tak mengira kalau Taehyung akan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dari belakang, lelaki itu bersandar.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa Jimin punya perasaan yang besar kepadamu. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Jimin begitu mencintaimu. Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia sayang padamu." tuturnya dengan wajah di samping kepala Yoongi. "Jadi biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, supaya aku tahu kenapa dia begitu."

Ada hangat yang menyapanya. Lagi, Yoongi mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain. Mungkin rasanya berbeda ketika Jimin memeluknya. Tapi yang sama dari mereka adalah perasaan yang ingin disampaikan lewat pelukan itu. Yoongi harus paham, dan dia memilih untuk membiarkan Taehyung terus memeluknya.

.

 _Arun_

.

Nasi dan lauk-pauknya sudah tersaji di meja makan. Aromanya mengundang Jimin untuk segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Taehyung mencibir karena lelaki itu tak membantu apa-apa dan malah menghilang selama dia dan Yoongi memasak. Tapi Jimin menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan bangga saat Taehyung bilang dia sedikit membantu Yoongi dengan mengupas kulit udang.

Mereka duduk bertiga di meja makan itu. nasi sudah ada di mangkuk masing-masing, tapi Taehyung terdiam agak lama memandangi apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu senang sampai tak tahu harus apa." ada sunggingan senyum di bibir itu, dan Yoongi melihat sudut mata Taehyung sedikit berair. Mungkin dia terharu, entah. Tapi Yoongi juga merasa dadanya penuh ketika menyadari saat itu dia tak makan sendirian, dia duduk bersma dua orang lain mengelilingi satu meja. Makan bersama.

"Sekarang kau bisa makan masakan Yoongi seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Eheh."

Jimin menyapu rambut depan Taehyung yang sedikit menghalangi matanya. Yoongi hanya memerhatikan interaksi dua lelaki itu. Pernah dia katakan kalau mereka mesra. Ya, mereka saling menyayangi. Menyayangi seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Mereka telah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama, maka sayang itu adalah suatu kemakluman. Yoongi tahu, karena andaikan dia punya seseorang yang hidup bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama, dia akan menyayangi orang itu sama seperti Jimin menyayangi Taehyung, atau pun sebaliknya.

"Sudah, ayo makan." Yoongi tersenyum dan menyumpit sejumput _chapjae,_ kemudian dia taruh di atas nasi milik Taehyung.

"Eh?" lelaki berambut pirang itu merasa terkejut.

"Makanlah," kata Yoongi.

"Terimakasih, aku makan ya." Taehyung menyuap nasinya.

Jimin mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Yoongi. Lelaki cantik itu menaruh sejumput _chapjae_ di atas nasinya juga. Lalu mereka saling melempar tatapan teduh, dan makinlah Jimin merasa jatuh cinta.

"Terimakasih, Yoongi-yah."

Ada perasaan senang ketika melihat mereka makan dengan nikmat. Nasinya bahkan belum dia sentuh, tapi Yoongi merasa sudah cukup kenyang.

"Apa sebelumnya... kalian hanya makan berdua saja?"

"Iya. Hanya ada Jimin dan aku." Taehyung melirik Jimin, pun Jimin yang sadar. Sekilas saja dia menangkap mata Taehyung, selanjutnya dia kembali melahap makanannya.

"Aku tinggal jauh dari orangtuaku. Sudah begitu, kami tak selalu bisa bertemu meski aku kembali ke kampung halaman. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, pergi keluar negeri, perjalanan bisnis. Aku hanya dikirimi uang, tapi aku tak pernah dapat perhatian dari mereka."

Taehyung memerhatikan bagaimana Jimin mengunyah nasinya.

"Selama ini hanya Jimin dan nenekku yang memerhatikan aku. Setelah nenek meninggal, hanya dia yang menyayangiku."

Taehyung memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, dia kunyah, dan dia telan dengan susah. Lantas dia ambil sejumput _chapjae_ dengan sumpitnya.

"Ah sial, kenapa ini enak sekali."

Dia mengunyah makanannya, tapi tangan yang memegang sumpit itu ia gunakan juga untuk menyeka sudut matanya yang basah. Sungguh, menceritakan kehidupannya sembari merasakan masakan Yoongi membuat sesuatu di dadanya bercampur aduk. Mungkin benar apa yang Jimin katakan, _'seperti masakan seorang ibu'_ , dan Taehyung mengadu. Berkeluh-kesah dalam rasa yang dia kecap di lidahnya.

Jimin sadar kalau Taehyung menangis. Dia berhenti mengunyah. Tapi sebelum dia bertindak, tangan Yoongi sudah lebih dulu terulur.

"Taehyung, _uljima_..."

Yoongi menggantikan tangan Taehyung untuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Yoongi..."

"Ya?"

"Tinggallah bersamaku. Tinggallah bersama kami di sini."

Permintaan Taehyung senada dengan keinginan Jimin yang dia utarakan kemudian.

"Ya, tinggallah bersama kami."

Yoongi mencintai Jimin, tapi dia pun ingin memberikan kasih sayang untuk Taehyung. Sebelumnya dia kira Taehyung adalah orang yang tak memiliki masalah, hidup enak dengan segala kelebihannya. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa Taehyung juga rapuh, dia ingin menyayanginya.

Akhirnya Yoongi membuat keputusan untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki itu dan pindah dari apartemen kecilnya.

.

 _Arun_

.

Sore itu cuaca cukup hangat. Di penghujung musim dingin, bunga-bunga telah bersiap mekar, pun dengan daun-daun baru yang berkuncup. Sudah dua bulan Yoongi tinggal di rumah Taehyung dan satu kebiasaan baru baginya untuk memeluk lelaki itu ketika dia tidur.

Ya, Taehyung sering menggumam ketika dia tidur. Gumamannya terkadang seperti orang yang mengajak bicara, atau seperti orang yang hendak mengutarakan apa yang dia pendam ketika dia sadar. Terkadang juga dia melirih sedih. Yoongi hanya tak ingin dia begitu. Jadi sementara Taehyung terlelap, Yoongi naik ke ranjang untuk memeluknya agar dia merasa lebih tenang. Tidur lebih nyenyak.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung berhenti melirih. Terkadang, Yoongi berpikir kalau Jimin mungkin juga sering melakukan ini dulu. Tapi semenjak Yoongi tinggal bersamanya, Taehyung tidur sendiri dan jarang mendapat pelukan dikala tidur. Maka Yoongilah yang harus menggantikannya. Dia merasa begitu.

Karena Taehyung telah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, maka dia juga harus memberi timbal balik yang sama. Memberi kasih dengan tulus.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu menjelang makan malam nanti."

Bisik Yoongi di telinga Taehyung, meski lelaki yang tidur lelap itu tak menjawabnya sama sekali. Tapi melihat wajah Taehyung yang damai, Yoongi merasa tenang.

Dia pun memberi satu pelukan erat untuk Taehyung sebelum turun dari ranjangnya. Dia berniat menemui Jimin yang sejak siang belum juga keluar dari kamar.

"Jimin."

Panggil Yoongi sesampainya dia di ambang pintu. Dia membawa secangkir teh yang kemudian dia taruh di meja, di spasi kosong yang tersisa di antara buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Untukku?"

"Hu-um."

"Terimakasih."

Dalam dua bulan Jimin mengejar ketertinggalannya. Masa cutinya sudah hampir habis dan ia harus kembali berkuliah di semester depan. Dia belajar dengan sangat keras. Tiap hari dia berkutat dengan laptop dan buku-buku tentang kebumiannya. Dia orang yang serius dan gigih, banyak hal yang meski tak sempurna dia ingat kembali tapi dia utuhkan dengan mempelajarinya. Dia sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal seolah dia tak pernah mengalami amnesia parah.

Dia seperti Jimin yang biasa, hanya melupakan hal-hal kecil yang kadang tak disadari orang.

"Eh, kenapa warnanya begini? Ini apa?"

"Itu teh rosella."

"Jadi bunga di dalam cangkir ini namanya rosella?"

Jimin nampak takjub dengan sepucuk bunga berwarna magenta yang mekar di dalam cangkir yang airnya masih panas. Dia sejenak melupakan buku-bukunya. Yoongi mengulum senyum, melihat Jimin yang seperti itu sungguh membuatnya senang. Dia inosen, polos dan lucu karena ketidaktahuannya.

"Taehyung masih tidur?"

"Iya, nyenyak sekali."

"Dia kuat tidur lama." kekehnya.

"Ku bangunkan kalau sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Ada apa?" atensi Jimin teralihkan pada rambutnya yang dimainkan oleh tangan Yoongi. Dia mendongak untuk menangkap mata lelaki cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Potongan rambut pendekmu ini membuatmu terlihat lebih segar." Yoongi berhenti memainkan rambut Jimin, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di atas perut.

"Apa aku terlihat kuyu sebelumnya?"

"Bukan begitu." Yoongi tergelak. Pipinya yang gembil terangkat ketika dia tertawa. Jimin tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya karena gemas. "Aah..." Yoongi sedikit protes ketika pipinya dijawil. Jimin hanya memasang kekehnya.

Sisa kekeh itu berakhir pada pandangan teduh keduanya. Saling menatap dengan ulasan senyum.

Tangan Jimin mengusap perut Yoongi.

"Sudah genap enam bulan, ya?"

"Iya." tatapan Yoongi turun pada tangan Jimin yang melakukan gerakan memutar, pelan dan lembut. Sementara dua tangannya sendiri dia taruh di bagian bawah perutnya, menyangga.

Di kehamilannya yang ke enam bulan ini, perutnya sudah cukup terlihat besar. Bahkan kemeja putih sifonnya yang longgar pun tak dapat menyembunyikannya. Tapi dia tak masalah, bayi dalam perutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan. Karena, dia punya Jimin. Dia punya seseorang yang mencintai bayinya.

"Bararti tinggal tiga bulan lagi..."

"Hm, tiga bulan lagi."

Jimin menggantikan tangannya dengan wajah yang dia dekatkan pada perut itu. Dia cium puncaknya lama, penuh kasih sayang. Lalu dia bersandar di sana, menggunakan telinganya untuk sekadar mencoba mendengar, apakah ada sesuatu yang akan menyambutnya dari dalam perut Yoongi.

"Kita mungkin harus segera memikirkan nama untuknya."

"Oh, secepat itukah?"

Mereka tertawa. Kelak, bayi itu akan lahir ke dunia yang penuh cinta.

.

 _Arun_

.

 _ **END**_

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini.

Terkadang saya bosan dengan manis-manisnya cinta, karena realita cinta itu bukan cuman ada manisnya aja, tapi juga pahit getir. Ada perjuangan, ada kesusahan untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan *ceilah*

Berhubung saya tipe yang nggak terlalu suka adanya eksistensi tokoh antagonis, jadi saya buat semuanya jadi orang lurus. Eh. Protagonis maksudnya. Tapi tetep ya, namanya manusia kan abu-abu, nggak ada yang bener-bener baik, nggak ada yang bener-bener jahat. Kadang kebaikan kita justru menyakiti orang lain, kadang keburukan yang kita lakukan justru menyelamatkan orang lain. Siapa yang tahu?

Di sini, tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat nggak saling menyakiti secara sengaja. Saya nggak tegaan, dan nggak terlalu suka ngedrama dengan segala unsur kesengajaan. Jadilah, tokoh-tokoh di sini sakitnya karena keadaan. Sekali lagi, ini dasarnya karena saya kurang suka tokoh antagonis.

Saya ingin semuanya bahagia di akhir cerita, karena saya penganut paham #happyendingforlaifeu

Kalau saya bahagia, saya harap kalian juga bahagia. Hahahaha.

Betewe, makasih buat Sendal Suwalo yang sudah mengingatkan tentang imbuhan –ah, dan –yah itu. saya juga baru ngeh, padahal dulu saya sering nulis Yunho pake imbuhan –yah, jadi Yunho-yah. Ini gara-gara teledor dan ngikutin orang, jadinya yang sepele aja kelewat ahahah. Maapkeun...

Ya udah ah, kebanyakan cuap-cuap nanti malah makin ngelantur gak jelas.

Intinya terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung, serius, menulis adalah pelampiasan stress saya. Makanya ending yang bahagia menyelamatkan saya dari suramnya hari saya yang penuh pressure.

Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa di oneshot baru atau di chaptered story lainnya.

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.

Oh, tak lupa!

Selamat lebaran! Happy eid! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semuanya. Saya sayang kalian dan selamat berbahagia.


End file.
